Mizuki Inuzuka
Character First Name: Mizuki Character Last Name: Inuzuka IMVU Username: Mizukiinuzuka Nickname: (optional) Mizu Age: 12 Date of Birth: 02/14/189 AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Kirigakurian Height: 4'6" Weight: 67 lbs Blood Type: O- Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Two scars on shoulder blades. Affiliation: Kirigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behavior: Through out my life i have never been 'complete', i would strive to make my family proud by being the best of the best, but it could never seem to bring them pleasure. This caused me to sort of sink into myself, and doubt myself quite often. At some points I can be extremely shy, afraid of the judgement of others and be upset easily. But something common of the clan, I did not cry and sob, feel sorry for myself and become depressed. Instead, me becoming upset causes me to unlease my valued skills. Sometimes I could be seen as violent in a way, with how fast i reacted towards others sometimes unpredicted. Though my anger sometimes florishes over some of the other qualities of myself, I am extremely loyal and compassionate. I can be either the best friend you always wanted, or the enemy you never want to have. If you have my trust, you can know for a fact that I will never betray you and will always look for the best option for you over myself. Sometimes my nicer side can actually be seen as flirtatious and misleading at points, but it is all in good cause and doesn't typically do this on purpose. Nindo: (optional) Better then the pack and better than you. Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Inuzuka Clan. Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Speed and Intelligence. Weaknesses: Strength and Stamina Chakra color: Purple. Weapon Inventory: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 10 5 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 6 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 8 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 6 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 6 (Bokken) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E D Rank Four Legged Technique Beast Human Clone Dynamic Marking Tier 1 Taijutsu Passing Fang Allies: kirigakurians Enemies: Anyone who is against Kirigakure Background Information: The life i have been living hasn't been kind to me over the years since my Mother was forced to take care of me after my father left her for a shinobi woman. The blame seemed to always be on me and i just could not find the logic in it, since i was the age of five years my Mother wasn't around often and i was comfortable with it. Sadly enough it made me into a shy and closed off girl with to much happiness in her smile or to many thoughts on her mind to keep up with having friends. My Mother died soon after i was accepted into the academy and i was forced to live with "fake parents". whatever i did it was never enough, i stopped trying to please them and began to only trust myself. once again i was alone in the world and it seemed to eat at me whenever i took my mind off of the present. the hidden pain lurked in the back of my mind every day when i would wake up for school and made it unbearably miserable to live any longer. i was slowly giving up and losing myself within the darkness my mothers death has caused, i resented her even more. As i was walking home from the Academy i saw a chubby boy who wore the Akamichi symbols on his cheeks. he was munching heavily on some BBQ chips as i passed by him and he seemed to have dropped the bag at the sight of me. quickly his eyes lowered in embarrassment then picked the bag of dropped chips and fled the opposite direction. confused by his reactions i quickened my pace and put my head down, this day couldnt get any worse i thought to myself. the sky began to darken and the clouds began to shift to deeper colors of purple and navy blue. i hated coming home to a pile of dirty dishes, nasty laundry that strayed everywhere in the house, and drunken adults who found it fun to accuse me of the messes they made. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Light Ranton (talk) 05:15, May 20, 2014 (UTC)